storiesoftamrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabretooth Army
The Sabretooth Army is the strongest independent military power in the Skyrim Province belonging to The Order. Unlike the other armies scattered throughout, the Sabretooth Army isn't concerned with the ongoing conflict within Cyrodiil. History In the year 1E 2840, after the end of the Four Score War between Morrowind and the Cyrodiilic Empire, a Nord, by the name of (Olfeig). His origins come straight from Atmora, a frozen continent to the far north of Tamriel, across the Sea of Ghosts. (Olfeig) came to Bleakrock Isle to get away from Atmoras harsh, un-habitable, permanent winter climate. He left the coast of Atmora and sailed for months before reaching land. When they first landed, Olfeig, Jolgar, Alfhed, and Soldin were nearly at deaths door. Starved, confused, mental, and weak. They quickly setup a base camp, and unpacked their gear. The first night was tough, but it was all worth it. As the sun came up, with all the strength they could muster, they set out into the wild to gather resources. As time passed Olfeig and his companions, created civilization. After 10 years, Bleakrock Isle was turned into a busy port city and a strong military island. Skip forward 625 years in time, it is the 2E 546. Jorunn, the future High King of Skyrim and future leader of the Ebonheart Pact is born to Mabjaarn Flame-Hair. This marks the beginning of tragic events for those upon Bleakrock Isle. 21 years later, Jorunn, is now of the age to take the throne. Due to rightful heir, he is now the High King of Skyrim. 5 years into the future, Jorunn makes a bold, yet risky move. He declares that Bleakrock Isle will not be concluded into the official territory of Skyrim. They are to be their own island, acting on their own will. Not only does he declare this, but he cuts all trade routes from Skyrim to Bleakrock, and goes as far as declaring them enemy due to their lack of support, and interest in the well being of Skyrim. Almost 12 days later, the citizens of Bleakrock, and Skyrim being to revolt against Jorunn. They demand their supply routes re-established, and for Bleakrock to become Skyrim territory (Due to family and friends living on both islands). The peoples of Skyrim and those of Bleakrock formed a group to preform a coup d'etat. They managed to siege the city of Windhelm destroy buildings, set everything ablaze, and even went as far as killing citizens and the royal army. Unfortunately, coup d'etat was quickly put down when Jorunn sent out his {Elite Force}. Every member imprisoned. With this Jorunn announced that this was only the beginning of the punishment for his treacherous subjects. 6 months later Bleakrock finds themselves under naval, and ground assault. Jorunn has come to claim the port island for his empire, and return the thrashing they dealt to his kingdom, and his people. Buildings were burned, cannons were fired, people killed, blood shed on every inch of the island. But somehow, Bleakrocks army Sabretooth was pushing back the enemy. Jorunn called forth his (Royal Elite Force), and sent them onto the island. The odds seemed to be in Bleakrocks hands, having a military size of 1000, merely reduced to 473. The (Royal Elite Force) only numbered 75. But the enemy didn't stand down. They charged at Sabretooth with full force, annihilating their army. The Royal Force was pushing them back across the island. Blood spilled over blood, bodies on top of bodies. The Royal Force used expert military tactics. As for Sabretooth, they just fought. Fiercely. They were pushed to a mere 19, when a man, by the name of Ulgfar, Father of Hodlin, called the men into hiding. He devised a plan, and went back to face the remaining 52 of the Royal Force. This is when the unexpected happened. Ulgfar led the men into battle and quickly drove back the Royal Force. Chasing them throughout the land to a strategic point. They were cornered. With the Royal Forces backs to the mountain side, Ulgfar and men charged them, and killed them all. Jorunn called off his attack force, and retreated back to his walled city of Windhelm. With the few remaining military soldiers alive, and most of the citizens recovered from various places along the island. It was time for Bleakrock to chose a leader to maintain their island. Winning the election was Ulgfar. He established a military based rule over the island. When Ulgfar was named (Knight Paladin and Commander of the Sabretooth Army) He was 29. He ruled over both until the 2E 582, when his son (Hodlin), age 23, took over after serving in the Sabretooth Army since the age of 13. Ulgfar went away to travel the world with his wife, trusting that his son could keep control of his small empire and the army. Current State As of the the date 2E 582, Hodlin rules over the Bleakrock Isle, and the Sabretooth Army. He is ranked as the Knight Paladin after serving in the army for 10 years. He's feared as the best military strategist within the Ebonheart Pact. Not only is he smart, but he is a strong, possessing the title Knight Paladin. He wields immense strength, and magic abilities. Hodlin '''has proven so by easily facing off against '''Shadow Guard, Daybreak, '''and '''Spriggan 12, one battle unit at a time. This fight lasted for nearly 14 hours. His power rivals theirs. Currently to this day, Bleakrock is known as the home for a small, yet lethal, portion of Sabretooth Army. Three Main Units Inside the Sabretooth Army, there are three main battle units that make up the entire army. Those three are know as ; - Magic Enforcement Unit - Warriors Battle Unit - Deadeye Unit All three units specialize in different tactics, and use different equipment. For example, the Warriors Unit uses swords, shields, and heavy armor. Whereas the Magic Unit uses light robes, staves, and magic. All three are equal in power, and generally complement each other. Even a whole unit by itself can be a pretty hefty task to take on. As for members of each group, their ranks go according to those within the ranking system of the army. But, there is a special title reserved for whomever is considered the strongest within each unit. The titles are the following ; - Arch-Sage ; Magic Enforcement Unit (Middle) - Knight Paladin ; Warriors Battle Unit (Strongest) - Grand Sentry ; Deadeye Unit (Weakest) Each of these men are given their titles due to strength, leadership, knowledge, and experience. As for their status, the Knight Paladin stands at the top, due to his access to power well beyond the others. Ranks Squire - '''A Man / Women that is at least 14 years of age, but no more than 17. '''Companion At Arms - '''A '''Squire under a probation period to become a Knight.' ' Sergeant - '''A very select few who managed to complete the probation period to become a '''Knight. Knight - '''A sergeant who is grated '''Knighthood is promoted to the rank of Knight. Knight Officer Ranks ; Knight Officer - '''Lowest level of the '''Knight Officer ranks. They do not command a Unit. Knight Lieutenant - '''Second '''Knight Officer rank. They are very trusted Knights with extra responsibilities and duties. Knight Commander - '''Highest possible '''Knight '''rank achievable. '''Commanders are given command of a Unit composed of 7 other Knights (8 including the Commander himself) Prior - '''This '''Knight oversees all of the Knight Officers. Usually 30 or so members. Knight Commanders are eligible for promotion to this rank after 5 years of Commandment. Grand Knight Ranks ; ''' '''Grand Prior - '''Oversees the '''Priory, all decisions through the Priory, and has the right to veto a vote. Grand Prior writes all statuses, bylaws and directs for The Order. Grand Commandment - Grand Commandment is the marketing and recruiting expert for The Order. This Knight creates media for The Order to market. Grand Marshall - '''Literally marshals all troops into battle. He / She brings strong and touch disciple to the ranks. '''Grand Officer of Arms - '''This '''Knight is in charge of Heraldry for The Order and the assignment of the Coat of Arms. Grand Sword Bearer - '''This '''Knight is given the special duty to carry the Grand Sword to all procedures involved in a Ceremony. Honorary Titles ; Knight Grand Cross - '''A title given to those who have knowledge, and complete duties above and beyond his / her call. '''Monsignor - '''Reserved for the most important '''Clergy member of The Order. Knight Paladin - (Also know as the Grand Knight of The Order) '''The highest achievable honorary title in '''The Order. These Knights are considered the greatest, with skills, knowledge, and status that far surpasses that of the other Knights. (They are strong enough to command the Special Forces within the order.) This knights word is equal to that of The Council. The Knight Paladin '''also becomes the commanding officer of the entire '''Sabretooth Army. This role is hard to fill, so it is only given to those who are deemed special to The Order.